Gs68
gs68 (otherwise known as G-Suck) is an American Orange Lounge Radio listener and Chat Room user. General Info * Real first name: Raymond * Age: 19 (born November 21, 1988) * Sex: Male * Location: Santa Clara, California * Occupation: Student. Otherwise unemployed. * Listener since: ** Podcast: June 25, 2006 ** Live: July 2006 Username Origin The username gs68 stems from his days as a Pokémon player in the G'old/'S'ilver/Crystal era, circa 2000-2001. The "68" comes from a Pokémon parody site called ''Poké Battles, where his fansite was numbered 68. His other nickname, '''G-Suck, or G-Suck68 is a spinoff of his original name, and used whenever gs68 is in an emo mood. Another spinoff of his nickname is G. Suk the 68th. On IRC, a user has a name and a nick'name that he or she is known by on IRC. gs68 needed ideas of what to put in for the "real" name field, and came up with that. There's really no significance to the implication that he is the 67th successor to some imaginary guy named G. Suk. Background/Lifestyle gs68 grew up with video games, often renting games with his dad when he was in his elementary school days. As a form of discipline, his parents initially only let him play on the weekends, then gradually started letting him play on weekdays. He goes to the Philippines every few years, where he spends much of his time outside of his crash space at arcades, something that he, as of recent, is somewhat detrimental to keeping in touch with his cousins during his stay there. gs68 spends much of his time procrastinating on homework and playing video games, as well as making occasional arcade trips. He currently attends San Jose State University, where he is striving for a BS in Software Engineering and a minor in Japanese. He does not have a job, partly due to being too lazy to apply over the place, partly due to not wanting to work 24/7/365, and partly due to his interview skills being [[(game) is better than Crysis|worse than ''Crysis]]. Activity as an OLR listener gs68 had heard of Orange Lounge Radio on some other Bemani-related forums as early as possibly 2004 or 2005, but never bothered to listen. He again sighted OLR at FanimeCon 2006, on a tapestry in the artists' room. This piqued his curiousity a bit. His first time listening finally came as a result of searching for Orange Lounge songs to put on his MySpace profile, and in searching he came across the MySpace page for OLR. After listening to some sample clips of the show, he decided to begin podcasting the show and, during a freshman orientation at SJSU in late June 2006, began listening to his first episode, and more specifically, the 4-year anniversary episode. Sometime around July 2006, gs68 decided that listening to the show via podcast was so-so, and after a few weeks of failed attempts to listen to the show live, finally began listening and participating in the chatroom. Since then he has become a chatroom regular, and rarely ever misses a live show; he listened to OLR every single episode starting in fall 2006, though he missed Episode 280 on May 25, 2008 due to being at Fanime and being in a cosplay gathering group at the time. gs68 currently regularly listens to Orange Lounge Radio, and was a frequenter of the now-defunct shows DMNsanity, Travis Donovan Live, and Guys on a Show. He has gained a reputation of being an addict of Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3, Initial D Arcade Stage 4, as well as some rhythm games, and has been twice reminded by site admin and fellow listener DarkTetsuya that there are "other games" out there and described by chatroom op Ranma as the "West Coast version of thelegendofzaku." gs68 also regularly plays Castlevania games, which are approaching WMMT3 status in his book, and is one of three La-Mulana players in the chatroom along with Drewnami and DarkTetsuya. gs68 also regularly participated in the DMNsanity Chatroom Cagematch, where he tried to win every chance he got, only for his song to be gonged every time (even gonging one of his own songs once after the song, which he described as his "trump card," failed to impress fellow listeners). He won only once, with the song "Stream of Tears (more tranced mix)" from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune. In a way, he won a second time when he and fellow user AlphaCananogram put together a "Kajtastic Cagematch Attack" in which the two of them submitted Kajmaster Kajet songs. Alpha's song won, which led to a kickfest involving them, SakuraMaxX, and Ranma. gs68 met up with the Orange Lounge Radio crew in person at Fanime 2007, along with fellow listeners such as Drewnami, Khimaera, and Ranma. He was sorely disappointed to hear that OLR will not be coming back for Fanime '08, leaving him as the OLRmy's sole Fanime representative for 2008. Inside Jokes A running joke in the chatroom is that gs68 doesn't like music that isn't eurobeat or from a Wangan Midnight game. He and DarkTetsuya make references to La-Mulana, a freeware 2D action-adeventure game, most of which reference the Hell Temple, a secret area within the game. During the OLR Afterbirth, during the Cagematch, gs68 will "activate" what is called the "Kajetometer" (named after Kajmaster Kajet, a notable YouTube user) and rate the song playing out of 9000, updating the rating of the song as the song goes on to reflect his current opinion of it. This is the current Kajetometer scale: * 8,990-8,999, or "under 9,000": Bad * 9,000, or "exactly 9,000": Okay * 9,001-9,010, or "over 9,000": Good However, gs68 does make exaggerating exceptions for significantly good or bad songs. Gaming gs68 is primarily a fan of "Metroidvania"-style platformers, scrolling shooters, racing games, and rail shooters. Favorite Games at the Moment * Castlevania series (specifically Rondo of Blood/''Dracula X Chronicles'', Symphony of the Night, Harmony of Dissonance, Aria of Sorrow, and Portrait of Ruin.) * DJMAX Portable 2 * La-Mulana (this is all DarkTetsuya's fault) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations * Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth * Super Metroid * Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3 Systems Owned '''7th Generation * Nintendo DS (possibly pending repair/replacement; one hinge is broken but otherwise fully functional. L button is barely functional.) * Sony PSP (Circle button came off and had to be superglued back on) * Wii 6th Generation * Game Boy Advance SP (used at the moment for GBA games) * Nintendo GameCube (collecting dust, thanks to Wii) * Sega Dreamcast (has seen little use at all) * Sony PlayStation 2 (two of them, in fact; one North American, one Japanese) 5th Generation * Nintendo 64 * Sony PlayStation (collecting dust; used previously for bootlegged games and ''Gradius Gaiden, which has a stage that doesn't play correctly on a PS2)'' 4th Generation * Sega Game Gear * Sega Genesis (collecting dust, doesn't have the AV cables for it) * Super NES 3rd Generation * NES 2nd Generation * Atari 5200 (collecting dust somewhere in his house) External links *gs68's Wikipedia profile *gs68's YouTube channel Category:Listeners